The Saiyan Wars
by Moni T
Summary: The 2 kings of the Planet of Saiyans, formally known as Planet Vegeta, have been at war for years. But what happends when loved ones from each side is abducted? The Saiyan Wars get bloody... Note: a slight TP pairing will come.
1. Prologue to war

Hi everyone, this is Moni T aka Monique. This is my first story, and it involves all the saiyan's in DBZ. If you don't get what its about, just read the prologue. Also, don't mistaken this for Star Wars either. I'm not trying to rip off Star Wars or anything. Please review after reading. Good or bad, it will tell me if I'm a moderate writer, or if I suck ass. Thanks!

p.s. this is a repost of this story. It's now called Saiya-jin Wars.

Characters used from Dragonball Z do not belong to little old me. Don't sue please!

**Prologue to war**

Bombs. Explosions. War. That's all you can ever here on this planet. The old planet of Vegeta, home to all living saiyans in the universe, has been at war since before I was born. The planet was divided in two regions after half the planet became a resistance, and raided my grandfather's kingdom. They disliked the fact that the planet was going to be ruled by a king that mated with a blue haired earthling. The resistance, which was lead by the former warrior of the kingdom Bardock, and his sons Kakkarotto, and Raditiz, who were later crowned as Rulers of the second half of the planet, succeeded in bringing down the palace. But only slightly. Now the war for full leadership continues, as my father, the rightful king Vegeta, and his son, my brother Trunks, fight against the enemy, Bardock, Raditiz, Kakkarotto, and his sons Gohan and Goten. And all I, Bura "the princess", can do is watch...

How was that? Please tell me if I should continue by Reviewing. I won't unless I get at

least 10 reviews.. Oh, and IF I continue, the story will not only be about Bura. So don't think that.

Thanks!


	2. The Vegeta Family

Hey everyone, here's chapter two. I'm not sure if my story is being seen on the site, so I just want to add a chapter to see if it will work. Please review!

**DBZ characters don't belong to me**

Chapter two: The Vegeta family

The palace halls are always filled with guards as big as houses. These are to protect what the King of the east side of the planet treasures most. There are two of them. One, a boy forced to turn into a man too fast. The other a gentle young woman growing up in a place of blood and war. Most would say King Vegeta's children not only don't look like the ordinary saiyan, but also are totally opposite from each other. The one named Trunks has had blood on his hands since he was 12 years old. Now, it seems like a hobby of his to kill without reason. Much like his father. But very unlike his sister.

She took on more of the traits of her mother. Brilliant, beautiful and courageous. But she does have her secrets. Many try to figure her out. Why she has chosen to not speak since she was 4, and why she stares at the battlefield with longing. These are things that many try to figure out. Including their father. The one and only Vegeta, who has gone slightly, if not completely, insane. Hard as stone, with the feelings of a paralyzed man, his only relaxation and preference is killing, battles, and death of the enemies of the West side. And no one knows why. But many can guess. Many think they know the answer as to why they turned out like this in the 13 years of hell they have lived. And they think it has to do with the one named Buruma, the late Queen of the planet Vegeta.

Ok, that was my second chapter. Please review if you've read it. Once again, I'm having trouble with Uploading, so I'm not too sure if its being seen on the site.

Next Chapter is about the Kakkarotto Family.


	3. Over on the West Side

Hiya everybody! This is the third chapter of the story, of course! Sorry for the long wait, but I sincerely thought that nobody could see the story on the site because of the lack of reviews. Well, with out further ado...

Chapter three: Over on the West side

By the way DBZ doesn't belong to me!

The west side. That's what this side of the planet is known as. And it's for all the totally right reasons. We on the west side, act, think, and down right DO thing's opposite of the East side. Its funny how thing's ended up like this. How my great grandfather, and his sons made this war with Vegeta.

But it's not completely our fault. They think we did something a long time ago that, to my knowledge at least, never happened. But, like I said, what I know may not be completely accurate. They keep things from me. My father, 'Prince Gohan' always says, 'ignorance is what protects you from your inner demons.' I guess whatever my family is keeping from me is for my own good. Whatever.

Contrary to belief, I'm not a complete dumb ass. I'm certain this war has to do with the lose of peace on Planet Vegeta, as well as the lose of my mother, grandmother, and the blue haired queen of the other side. So, therefore, I KNOW that I will find out how this started.

Even if it kills me.

Hope that was ok. R & R please!

Next chapter: THERE IS DIALOGUE! And we find out how the system works on the West Side.

Moni T


	4. Dear Nephew of Mine

Moni T here. This is chapter 4 or the fic. Enjoy!

Dbz, not mine, you get the picture...

Saiya-jin Wars Chapter 4: Dear nephew of mine 

"MASENKO!"

"KAME-HAME-HA!"

As the two figure's trademark attacks countered out each other, dust and smoke formed around them, making it impossible for Raditz and Goten to see anything but silhouettes.

"Nice counter. For a minute there I thought for sure Father was going to lose this one," Goten stated.

"Hm."

"What is 'hm'? What kind of reply is 'hm'?" Goten said, as he shifted his gaze from the intense spar to his seemingly uninterested Uncle.

"That reply just states that I couldn't give a damn who the victor is. I just want one thing, and that's..."

"'To show both father and Grandfather who the real ruler should be.' You are so damn predictable. When are you going to stop sounding so cliché, and take some action?" Goten asked. He was frankly tired of his Uncle saying the same thing over and over. It was quite clear to most who was going to be the new ruler of the West Kingdom, but this was not registering to Raditz. 'Which is a shame, since he still thinks he has a chance of beating my father to the thrown.' Goten thought with a smirk.

"Well I'm not one to be amused at being called 'cliché', but I am waiting for the right time, dear nephew..." grabbing on to Goten's armor, and slamming him into the wall, Raditz continued,

"And when I do find the right moment, and am crowned King? I am going to make the East Kingdom wish they had never heard of Raditz, future king of the Planet of Saiya-jins." With that, Raditz let go of Goten, and turned. Just as Goten was going to take a breath, he felt a punch land right in his abdomen so hard, he forgot about breathing altogether.

"And for the record, dear nephew," leaning closer, Raditz warned, "watch what you say and do around me." Patting Goten's hunched over back, Raditz turned once more. And, just like that he was gone.

Goten knelled to the floor. Gasping for well-needed air, he opened his eyes and cursed silently. 'Stupid jerk off. You'll never be better than my father. The only thing you'll get coming to you is death. I hope.'

After collecting himself, Goten stood up just in time to witness his brother's defeat at the hands of his father.

'Excellent, it's my turn.'

That's all for now. R & R please.

Notes: I'm writing this back and forth kinda. Which means I'll go from one house hold, to the other til they meet. Unless otherwise stated.

Next Chapter: The puzzled mind of a childhood killer 


	5. The puzzled mind of a childhood killer

Moni T here, saying have fun reading chapter 5!

Also wanna take this opportunity thank Ladybugg, and nikki for reviewing. You guys make a girl feel all gushy inside!

Dbz, not mine. You get the idea.

**Saiya-jin Wars Chapter 5: **

**The puzzled mind of a childhood killer**

'Clouds. Every damn day there's clouds. I wish just once we could get some sun on this damn planet.'

Grouchy was too soft of a word to describe him. Miserable. Gloomy. Rude. Depressed. Yet, one cannot forget the most famous description of all for the Prince: a bloodthirsty maniac. But Trunks did have a reason to 'feel' the way he did. Did he have a right to kill those who were innocent? No, but he had reasons. One was not to overlook the fact that his Mother died when he was 12 before he could say goodbye. Another fact was that his sister, who accurately resembled his dead mother, would not speak to him. Or anyone else for that matter. Which inturn, made him 'feel' like he was alone in facing the wrath of their Father.

Although these facts are true, the biggest cause of the half saiya-jins nature was just that. He was half Saiya-jin. And that, to his father, meant that Trunks was three things: Weak, ignorant, and maybe even to some extent, expendable. For Vegeta, too had gone mad after the death of his wife. This death ripped his soul in two, and as Buruma died, she took half his soul with her, as well as half his mind. Now all Vegeta has is his sorrow, madness, and anger. All of which, throughout the years, he has taken out on his son.

But this matter will change, according to Trunks. For he knows that his Father only lives because of his lust for vengeance. 'And as soon as I reveal to him my plan to get our planet back, and spill the hot, repulsive blood of the West, I will get rid of my troubles here. Both of them.'

Thinking of that, made Trunks remember what he was doing, and where he was going.

'I wonder where problem number two is hiding.'

Walking through the massive halls of East Kingdom, he found himself in front of the familiar pearl white doors of his target. Opening them, without knocking, he found the inside dark with a dim light in the corner. As his eyes swept the room, it rested on the figure on the bed, with a face as peaceful and beautiful as a rainbow.

Walking over to the bed, Trunks stopped short of the edge. Kneeling, he gazed down at the 17 year old beauty. Reaching down, he touched her cheek lightly with his curled fingers.

"Wakey, Wakey little princess," he whispered, still caressing her cheek. When Bura stirred, but didn't wake, Trunks grew tired of looking at her FLAWLESS face.

"So **perfect, **aren't we? So **_damn perfect_**. Not a care in the world for _Bura-chan." _Trunks sneered, as he reached for the pillow above hear blue hair. Picking it up to attempt his plan of being an only child, a thought flashed in his mind. The face of his mother soon replaced the face of his sibling, which made him jump. His sudden reaction shook the bed, which in turn woke Bura. Looking quizzically, and sleepily at her brother with the pillow in his hand, and the look of shock, which hastily disappeared from his face, she put two and two together. Reaching over to the cubic desk beside her bed, she took the note pad and pencil from it, and scribbled something across the paper. Rubbing her eyes, she handed the paper to him, and walked out the door yawning.

Trunks, with the paper in his hand, stood watching her exit the room. When she was gone, he read the paper. Furiously, he crumpled the paper, and threw it on the ground.

'Don't worry, next time I won't disappoint you, bitch.'

Smirking, he left the room to go about his business, stepping over his sister's note.

Which read:

_Nice try. Once again, you have shown your weakness. Maybe next time you should do the act first, then think later, dickhead._

That's chapter 5.

BTW: I will be adding a bit more swears in the story. Nothing like the F word. Just the others. And not too much of it.

Tell me what you think, and give me some ideas!

Thanks!

Moni T


	6. You call that Dinner?

Moni T: Hey everybody, chapter 6 ready and waiting...

Dbz, not mine...

Saiya-jin Wars:

Chapter 6: You call this Dinner!?

The steam from the shower soon clouded the ceiling of her room, as Bura made her way to the bed where her evening dress was waiting. She had taken a walk around the palace after her nice nap, and not so nice encounter with her brother. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her. He tried twice before to kill her, this time being the third. Each time, she had caught him off guard or, just waited for what he would do.

And obviously, he couldn't go through with it.

As she put on her under garments and dress, she thought of the day that he almost succeeded. It had been the second time, and during her lunch when she was 11 and Trunks was 19. He had mixed a concoction, and slyly put it in her egg noodles. As she sat down, she smelled a light almond odor in her food. While she was about to eat it, he kept making small talk with her, which meant she continually had to stop eating, and write. It was like he was procrastinating on what he _thought_ he would not regret. Finally, the voice inside told her to wait for her Father. As he entered the room, surprised to see them actually _talking/writing together _peacefully_, _he picked up the foreign scent, and had the food disposed of. Then, from the look of shock and accusation on Bura's face toward her brother, Vegeta beat Trunks to a bloody mess right in front of her.

'What did he say it was, traces of Cyanide and Endrin?'

Only her brother could get his hands on two of the most deadly chemicals on Earth, and have it brought there, just for his kid sister.

'How sweet of him.'

Finished and content with her look, she made her way to the dining room. Her Father would be dining with them tonight, and she knew the consequences of being late. With her bodyguards behind, she stopped at the double doors, and was checked for any weaponry.

'Even children attempt to kill their parents, sometimes,' she thought, as she entered the large room. It contained two tall windows, a double door to the kitchen and an extensive table in the middle. There sat the numerous plates of food as well as her Father. Her Brother was standing, waiting.

Moving to her place across Trunks, Bura too stood next to her seat. Content, Vegeta motioned them to sit down.

Dinner was an hour of silence. Trunks and her Father ate their large shares, while Bura, after long inspection, ate hers. After eating, Trunk's was the first to break the silence.

"Father, I am glad you chose to eat with us tonight. I will now tell you the plans that Nappa and I have made for the infiltration of the East kin..."

"Not now."

"Then when do you..." Trunks started to demand, when a quick ki blast passed his ear length hair, cutting a few strands.

"I don't give a shit about anything right now except for food, and drinks, is that clear? I will call you into the thrown room in two hours time to discuss what you have." Vegeta explained, while swirling the wine in the glass he was holding. His dilated eyes moved from the red wine to his sons face and added, "Do you understand me, boy?"

"Hai." Trunks said, getting a chill from his Father's intense stare.

Anxious to keep her Father calm, Bura stood, and put a piece of paper in front of Vegeta. He slowly looked from his son to the paper, reading:

'_I see you're holding up ok, Father. I hope the stress of Trunks and the up coming 'war' is not taking more out of your mental and emotional progress. I for one do not look forward for you to be deceased anytime soon. For if that is the case, I am sure to follow you to the afterlife. And please take heed; though he may sometimes deserve it, your constant harm on your son is not necessary. If you are going to go through with this war, which I don't see any need for, your enemy is on the West side...for now._

Vegeta looked up as if debating his daughter's wise words. As usual, she was right, except the part about the war not being necessary. He nodded and looked away as he spoke softly,

"I'll take this into consideration. You are dismissed."

With that said, Bura left the room, joined by her guards once again on her way back to her room. She was content that she still had a hold on her Fathers decision-making. Whenever he was in a bind, she was always there for him. And she would die before she let him leave her here with her Brother alone. He was the only parent left, and he meant the world to her, as did she to him.

She just wished he would look her in the face like he used to.

That's all for now.

Next Chapter: we head over to the West and meet Bardock, Kakkarotto, Gohan. And We find out how their dinnertime goes.

BTW: should I make Kak/Goku and Gohan serious, or like they are in the show. You know, only serious while in crisis.

Gimme your thoughts!

Moni T


	7. Ever heard of 'chewing' ?

Moni T: Hey guys, here's chapter 7:

DBZ, not mine, you know the drill...

Saiya-jin Wars

Chapter 7:

* * *

Ever heard of 'chewing'?

The sunset over the East Kingdom was always a beautiful sight. Actually, it was Pan's favorite time of the day. Sitting on her windowsill, enjoying the view of unique mixes of purple, blue, orange and yellow as it disappeared from sight. During this time, she would go over the events of the day in her mind. Today was particularly uneventful. She missed her Grandfather's sparring match with her Father and Uncle, on a count of her own training and tutoring. After that, she had tried to sneak into the 'restricted' areas of the palace, but was caught almost automatically.

'Just like all the other times,' she thought angrily.

She knew getting in the classified areas, which she found out over the years contained a large lab with an equally large computer and numerous workers, would get more complicated. This awareness was a result of countless failures.

'But one day, I will out smart them, and get my hands on some information. Its probably my only chance of finding out what happened that day the females died.'

Unknown as to why she couldn't remember what happened, she blamed herself for the deaths. She had been with the women in the field outside of the West kingdom. Her, along with the blue haired princess.

'A lot of help she would be. I couldn't get close to her now if my life depended on it. Plus even if I could, I heard she hasn't said a word since that very day.'

But Pan knew Bura probably held all the secrets that she needed in the safest place: her head.

'Maybe that's why she won't speak. She knows so much that maybe the person who was responsible told her to keep quiet. That's what I would do...'

"Pan?"

Jumping from her deep thoughts, Pan turned her head to see her Father in the doorway. It was then she realized the sun had gone down, and the stars were shining in the sky.

"Oh, hey dad," she replied.

"What are you doing? Everyone's waiting at the table for you. I would guess you're looking at the sunset, but that happened quite sometime ago. Now come on, I'm starving," Gohan said as he gestured for her to follow. She jumped off the windowsill, making her evening dress puff up, and joined him in the hall. She hated wearing dresses, but at the same time, she only wore it during meals, so it was OK.

She noted Gohan's attire. He wore his white armor with his name inscribed on the left breastplate. He also wore his navy blue body suit with matching cape, and white boots. It was the usual look of royal saiya-jins, except they each wore different colors. As they walked toward the dining room, Gohan remembered something he heard that afternoon.

"What did you do today? Staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Pan knew where this was going.

"I think you damn well know where I'm going with this, Pan. Why do you persist on this? Why can't you just drop it?" They arrived at the dining room doors as Gohan tried to understand why his daughter was being so stubborn.

"Drop it?" Pan said, stopping abruptly. "Drop it? Why should I drop it? My mother and grandmother are dead, I have no memory of what happened, secrets are being kept from me, and we are going to war with the East Kingdom for what? Because of false accusations? Like hell I'm going to drop it."

"Look, Pan I know you're upset, but sometimes ignorance keeps you from your inner demon's. In other words, not knowing certain things helps you heal without your conscience constantly making the situation worst So please, just stop trying to get in the boundaries. I can tell you now, you won't get passed." With that, Gohan turned around, and entered the room.

'You don't know how wrong you are.' Pan thought, as she followed him.

There sat her uncle Goten, her great uncle Raditz, grandfather Kakkarotto, and great grandfather Bardock, all at the huge table with food piled high. The dining room had four big windows on the left side, while the right had two doors leading to the kitchen and one of the Family rooms. Pictures of the family hung on the bronze colored walls all around.

Pan took her seat at the end of the table across Bardock. Goten sat on the left beside Gohan, while Kakkarotto sat on the right beside Raditz. Unlike the East side, dinnertime was two hours of loud eating, talking, and sometimes, insults. It was Pan's second favorite part of the day.

"Panny! You missed sparing today. I beat both Gohan and Goten...again! Where were you?" Kakkarotto asked, with a mouth full of rice.

"I know where she was. Too busy trying to get into the restricted area, that's where. If I can't get in, what makes you think you can?" Goten stated.

"Maybe cause she's smarter than you." Bardock said in between chewing.

"Don't forget more cunning, and persistent." Raditz added with a smirk. It was obvious whom he liked less out of the two.

"Whatever. Just cause I accepted the fact that I wasn't made to see certain thing's, doesn't make me the idiot. If anything, she's the fool." Goten replied. After a quick second, he felt a bread roll hit him in the head. "What the hell!?"

"Don't call me a fool, you idiot. I have reason's for wanting to know thing's, so shut up!" Pan shouted. She knew he was just jealous because they all admired her determination. If Goten had chosen to help her, she probably would have known what she needed to by now since he was around the men more than she was. And they were known for letting small thing's slide from their lips without them thinking about it first.

'That bastard probably knows more than me already,' she thought as she chomped on her T-bone steak.

"Oh well. So...did you get in this time?" Kakkarotto asked.

"Obviously not, dumb ass. Other wise she probably wouldn't be her 'perky' self," Raditz replied, thinking to himself, 'Sometimes I wish I could just get my hands around your neck for 20 seconds...'

"Why? What's there to make me feel down, uncle Raditz?" Pan asked, batting her eyes.

"Nice try. But I'm not so stupid like these fools." Raditz said with a smirk.

As the dinner went on, the conversation continued with Pan trying to get _anything_ out of the males. And as usual, she failed. Bardock, while eating slowly, would only say a few words. He was usually quiet like that. The stress of the up coming war and crowning of the new King had gotten him in deep thought half the time. He had decided that he would name the new successor before the war, just for that slight possibility that they would lose. He didn't like having to choose between his two sons, but at the same time he did not feel right about making Raditz the King just because he was older. Kakkarotto was an equal candidate for it. He may not be the smartest, but he knew how to lead to victory.

'Which is exactly what we need right now.' He thought

After dinner and more casual talk between each other, Kakkarotto decided to ask the question that was plaguing his mind ever since he found out about the war.

"Father, we have our plans for the war down and ready. All the fighters have been briefed and know their attack routes. According to Gohan and Goten, the aerial and ground troops are done their training, and Raditz's defense force is complete. So, when do we start?"

"Yeah, this isn't a sneak attack, is it?" Gohan asked.

"No, and thank you for brining it up Kakkarotto. Surprisingly I got a message from Vegeta last week stating that he wished for us to have an "evenhanded initiation" of the war. We set a date for ten days at 10:48 am Monday morning."

"And you're just telling us now?" Raditz stated.

"I am because I was going to decline the set date. But if you think you're ready for it, then I will send my last message as king to him, accepting the challenge," Bardock answered.

"Wait. 10:48, Monday? Isn't that the time and day of the accide..."

"SHUDDUP, KAKKAROTTO!" Raditz and Bardock shouted while Gohan and Goten gave their dad an exasperated look.

'He was going to say that's the time and day of the accident. So grandpa calls it an accident, huh? Interesting...' Pan thought.

"Well anyway, hopefully we have a better strategy planned than East side," Gohan stated.

"Hm," they all agreed.

"Dad, how 'bout a rematch for Pan? I'll kick your ass this time around," Gohan said with a smile.

"Sure, if you can handle it. But I'm warning you, no going easy."

"Count me in too. Come on Pan. You coming grandfather?" Goten asked.

"No, I have some thinking to do" Bardock said as he stood and exited through the family room.

"What about you Raditz"

"No."

"OK then. Lets go gang!" Kakkarotto exclaimed.

When everyone was gone, Raditz thought over what Gohan said about their plans.

'Oh yes. You better believe our plans are fail-safe. Especially since I know everything the East side is planning.'

Rising, Raditz left the table and dining room...

Smirking wildly.

* * *

**That's it for today. Just wanna take this opportunity to reply to some reviews:**

Erica: If you have noticed, I'm lengthening the chapters as I go. But THANKS for the advice.

Paul: Really, thanks for reviewing, but I DO know how to use a spell check. And whatever misspelled words you're talking about (other than prolong prologue) are non-existent in my story. So, once again, thanks for saying the story is good and all, but let me give U some advice: try taking a CHILL, and not being so rude about it next time.

Lady Bugg: You are so kool! But I meant should I make Gohan and Kakkarotto serious, or carefree. But thanks for the tip!

OK taking a breath Next chapter Great minds think alike


	8. Great minds think alike

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8...Enjoy!**

**DBZ's not mine**

Saiyajin Wars Chapter 8: 

**Great Minds think alike**

_Giggling._

_Happy chatting._

_Cherry blossoms falling all around the five figures on the green grass._

_For us, these are happy times. A time where we could come together, and talk female to female._

_For us this was the best of times. This was peace._

"_Bura, sweetie don't venture too far. Stay where I can see you."_

"_I like the flowers over there. I'm gonna pick some for you, miss Chi Chi and miss Videl."_

"_Bura, please. Your too far."_

"_Relax Buruma. Panny, why don't you go help Bura pick flowers, hm?"_

"_Ok momma."_

_Down the hill, in the garden, grew the best white roses in all of mommy's garden._

"_Bura! Where are you?"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_There you are. Your momma's worried. Hey, you're bleedin'! Don't cry. Lets get back, k?"_

"_K! I'll race you!"_

_FLASH._

_FLICKER._

_SCREAMS._

_SILENCE._

"_Bura, where are you? You left your roses..."_

"_Mommy? MOMMY!"_

"!!!"

Bura awoke, panting and sweating. That was a continuing event for her at night. She would have dreams...or is it nightmares, of the day that changed her life forever. Then would wake gasping for air with her damp hair sticking to her face. This would happened from time to time, but these days she felt like the nightmares were non stop.

'Probably cause of that damn war.' She thought as she felt her way to the bathroom. She was certain the upcoming blood fest was the root of her troubles. With the war but five days away, the East kingdom was in preparation. During this time of 'preparation', Bura seemed to be invisible to her father. And yes, even her brother didn't have time for his occational put downs, wise cracks and even attempts to kill her...not that she was complaining.

She placed her hands under the fauset and brought the water to her face, washing off the sweat. Looking at herself in the mirror, she remembered the time she received the last gift she ever would from her mother...

"_What's that, mommy?" Bura said as she hid behind Buruma._

"_Its called a horse, sweetie. Isn't he cute? He's from my home. I had him transported here just for your birthday. Well, go ahead." Buruma pushed Bura gently infront of her. Bura took cautious steps toward to white magestic pony. It was eating its grass, watching the approaching girl with suspicious , but curious eyes. When she finally reached the horse, she looked it over from back to front. Then when she was sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves, Bura ran her shaky hand over the his back. After a few moments of that, she got more comfortable, and leaned on the horse as he nuzzled his face in her hands, licking them._

"_Hey mommy, he tickles!" She said, giggling_

"_You guys make a cute pair. Why not give him a name? Hm, lets see. He's white like..."_

"_Snow! Just like the girl in the story you read to me! Snow White."_

"_That's right! What a good memory you have, Bura! Ok, so lets call him 'Yuki'. That's 'snow' in my language from home. How about it, sweetie?"_

"_Yeah, I love 'Yuki!'"_

'I sure do mom, thanks. For everything.'

Turning, Bura exited the bathroom, and quickly changed into a training suit. Unknown to her father, Bura had been training herself for months. She would take notes of her father and brother's sparring matches, and would mimic them to the best of her abilities. She was quite good at it, and had longed to show her father what she could do, but she was indeed a little scared.

She had once brought up the idea of her fighting along with them, but Vegeta got so upset, he almost struck her straight in the face. He told her to never let the word 'fight' be written from her hand again. Then later, after he had calmed down, he explained that she was the closest person he had that resembled 'her', so he would never risk her life. He even confessed that the only reason why he allowed Trunks to fight was so he didn't have to fight alone. Well, that's the overall meaning of what he said.

All in all, she was training against her fathers wishes. But she felt she needed to be by her father and brother's side. It was just a feeling.

Making her way through the palace halls, she cautiously took a detour to the stables, just to avoid any attention. As she entered through the wooden doors, Bura stopped. Looking around, she felt like someone was there. Seconds past, and the feeling was gone.

'Interesting.' She thought as she walked over to the sleeping animal. Yuki was laying down on the yellow straw in the moon light.

'Hey Yuki. Long time no see, boy. I missed you. I hope you don't mind if I practice a bit.' Patting the horse lightly, she got up and started her stretch. Then for hours, Bura trained by herself, thinking about the coming events.

Too caught up in her thoughts to notice, the two figures moved toward the open door leading outside. Swiftly, they left the stable and traveled to the far forest beside the castle.

"That was close, and yet, very appealing." The bigger of the two said with a gruff voice.

"I never knew Vegeta's daughter was a fighter." Said the other figure with long spiked hair.

"Well that's very bizarre."

"Why's that?"

"Because," the big one answered with a smirk, "neither did I."

The long haired one chuckled, "well, that is strange, isn't it?" After a brief laugh, they both got down to business.

"So, what are the plans?"

"Simple, I'm in charge of the ground, and the brat has the skies. He's foolishly hoping to just plow right into your side's aerial troops, and hope that he can overpower them with numbers."

"Vegeta may have more soldiers, but we have more skill. With only you, Trunks, and him training your army..."

"We haven't had enough time to make sure that everyone of them is strong enough, like you, Kakkarotto and his sons. Shit, this is working out better than I thought."

"Well, just make sure your ready to do this, Nappa. Otherwise, just as much as the plan is working out well, it could get turned in to a fuckin' mess." With that, the long haired figure returned to his kingdom.

"No, its you who better be ready, Raditz. Cause you got a lot more to lose if this gets screwed." Nappa said as he, too, returned to East kingdom.

**Hope that was ok. How 'bout a little R&R? OH and here's thanks to:**

**Lady Bugg: thanks LB! Luv ya!**

**Goddess of Song: Thanks, your really nice!**

**That's it.**

**Next Chapter: T minus 72 hours and counting...**


	9. T Minus 72 hours and counting

**Ok, here is number 9. Enjoy!**

NOTE: This and the next chapter are going to be IMPORTANT but short. YES THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Its only cause, there's not much goin' on, and I wanna get into the war itself. So, please don't complain, K? THANKS!!

**Dbz, not mine**

**Saiyajin Wars Chapter 9:**

T Minus 72 hours and counting... 

Even though the hours run by on the clock, it seems like time is frozen for Pan. Everyone around her was moving at high speeds, getting ready for Monday. And this was both a relief and a frustration to her. Relief because her adrenalin wanted to get this over with. But frustrating because of the knowledge that her family, and maybe even the East Kingdom Family, might be shortened because of this pointless war. Furthermore, she failed her mission to find out what really happened so she could perhaps prevent the fighting.

"Oh well, you can't win them all, Pan." She said, pausing her painting to watch the sun go down.

"At least I get to fight."

It was true. After showing her true skill to her family, and her relentless pleading to her father, Pan was finally permitted to fight. This was passed on to everyone in the castle. Everyone except Radtiz, who wasn't seen very often.

Now, with almost any agreement Pan had with her father, there was a condition...

"You are only allowed to fight in defense with Raditz, ok? Because of this, I told everyone not to let him know until Monday. Just so he doesn't have time to refuse. You know how persistent he was in fighting alone with his troops, and you HAVE to wear a mask, so they won't come after you directly. So, is that a deal?"

"_Dad, it's a deal. Just promise me something, k?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_That on the day the war ends, no matter what happens to the kingdom, you, grandpa, great grandpa, uncle G. and R, and me will watch the sunset together. Promise?"_

_With a good hearted smile, Gohan kissed his daughter on the cheek, "I'll promise you one thing, Pan. I will try my very best out there."_

"So will I." She said as she put the finishing touches on her skull painted mask. Looking over it, she set it down on her desk, and returned to her sunset watch.

_**Minutes turned to hours.**_

_**Hours turned to Days.**_

_**Through out those last two days of peace, the saiya-jins of both families took the time to go over their thoughts, plans of action, or just spend time with the ones they love. Both families knew this was it.**_

_**Both families knew there was no going back.**_

_**That the time for war was now.**_

Thanks for reading so far guys, BUT THE DAY OF RECKONING HAS COME! 

Next chapter: The Saiya-jin Wars Begin


	10. The Saiyajin Wars Begin

DON DON DA NONE!! HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE BEGINNING OF THE END. Enjoy.

**DBZ doesn't belong to me.**

**The Saiya-jin Wars Chapter 10:**

**The Saiyjin Wars Begin**

Monday morning: 2:14 Am

'I can't sleep, Yuki. I keep worrying about the war today. I think father and Trunks are too. I spent some time with Father today. We walked around the palace grounds, and he even let me show him a few of my moves. He was very impressed, but he warned me about asking to fight. And can you believe it, I hung out with Trunks, too! We went through his things, and cleaned up his room. He even told me, one way or another, that he was sorry about trying to kill me, and that it was because "his mind was not all there most of the time". This made me pretty happy, and sad at the same time. What if something happens, Yuki? What if they...'

Bura was taken out of her thoughts when she heard people talking outside the stable doors. Thinking fast, she pulled her horse over to the straw wheelbarrow, and hid herself well. Hearing the doors open, she looked over the barrow to see Nappa, the leader of the defensive ground troops, along with a man with the West kingdom insignia on his breastplate.

'What's Nappa doing with the enemy?'

"So, everything's all good? Nothing will go wrong, right Nappa?"

"Damn it Raditz, shut the fuck up. Everything is perfect. Nothing will go wrong today. Once you get me in the castle, I'll do what I have to do. By the end of this week, we'll be ruling this planet like we were ment to."

"We better or I'll be real pissed." Radtiz replied, as he put on his scouter. He never really used it out of battle, so Nappa thought he was just trying it out. "You know Nappa, some people on your side might rebel, and have problems with this plan of ours. I wonder if we can get a second opinion." Turning around, Raditz asked with a smirk, "How 'bout it, Princess?"

'Damn.' Acting on instinct, Bura tried to run. But that was the wrong choice. Nappa rushed forward, and grabbed Bura in his arms, "mmm, I always wanted to know how your creamy skin would feel..." licking the side of her face, he whispered in her ear, "...and taste."

The last thing Bura saw was Radtiz reaching over to her.

"nighty night, Princess."

Monday morning 10:40 AM

"ATTENTION SOLDIERS OF WEST KINGDOM. I am your Leader, and King. You will fight with your hearts, as well as your head. Your soul, as well as your body. And if you happen to fall during this time of war, you will look to the heavens, and thank God for one thing: THAT YOU FOUGHT FOR THE WEST KINGDOM!"

Cheers were heard all throughout the kingdom. As the army of the West made its way through the streets, the many people applauded the soldiers, and rulers of castle. Kakkarotto was glowing, Gohan was a little worried but smiling, and Goten looked like his father. Bardock and Raditz had on serious faces, for good reason. Way in the back, marching with the soldier's, was Pan in her armor vest, spandex suit and face mask. And she was ready.

Monday morning 10:44

The army of East Kingdom marched in silence, as the people cheered for its leaders. As they exited the kingdom doors, Vegeta's hard, deadly stare slightly turned soft as he thought about the woman he would fight for, and maybe even die for. He also took this time to glance back, 'goodbye Bura, I'm sorry.'

Monday morning 10:47

Both armies stood on the field outside of the two kingdoms, staring at each other. Vegeta looked around. The two younger sons were in the air with a group of soldiers, directly opposite of Trunks, who was also in the air. Then there was the King and his son. That ment the last one was back at defense, like Nappa.

'Perfect'

Monday morning 10:48 AM

Bura awoke suddenly to her alarm. Batting her eyes, she lazily reached over and pressed the 'sleep' button. Reading the time, she dropped the clock and ran to the window.

'No, Trunks, father.'

"I DO THIS FOR REVENGE, AND FOR THE SAKE OF MY LOVED ONES, YOU-WILL-DIE!!" Vegeta screamed, as Trunks gave the command,

"ATTACK!"

Looking through the window, Bura saw the beginning of the end.

That's it! The 'beginning of the end' as they know it.

**BTW: 'FOR THE SAKE OF MY LOVED ONES' is the title of the episode of DBZ when Vegeta kills himself in hopes to kill Buu. I don't know, I just thought it would be hot to put it there.**

**Well, this is how its gonna be. The war will go on for four chapters. Each chapter will be about each battle in the war itself. Confused? Well, don't be! I trust you'll figure it out!**

**Chapter 11: Trunks vs Goten and Gohan**

**See? Look out for it!**

**Moni T**


	11. The Aerial showdown: Trunks vs Goten!

Hey guys! After a quick couple of days to collect my thoughts about the story, I know what to do now. So here is chapter 11. OH, the attacks you see listed in the wars chapters are actually from one of my DBZ games. I didn't want to have to research every attack, so I'm just taking it from here. So even if they weren't used in the show/movies just...Enjoy!

Ok, DBZ will never belong to me.

**The Saiya-jin Wars Chapter 11:**

**The aerial showdown: Trunks vs Goten!**

The beautiful mixes of lights coming from the battlefield continued relentlessly. It was like watching a kind of war movie. Except to Bura, there were no cameras. There was no director, or writer or actors. And this scene created a lot more fear than any movie could ever formulate for her.

'Its started. I...I failed. Father, Trunks...Mother.'

For the first time, in a long time, tears fell from Bura's eyes. She knew the truth, what they were planning. But, she couldn't do anything about it.

Looking out of the window, her eyes focused on the reflection before her. She heard numerous times from the whispered lips of individuals that passed her day by day, she looked a lot like her mother. She also had her smarts, and maybe even her soul.

'Yeah right. I'm not Mother. But...' Looking closer to the reflection, she came to the conclusion of her problem.

'But I wanna be just like her. And she would never give up. Not when it came to her family.'

Moving from the window, Bura undressed, and put on her stolen combat breastplate, armor, and sky blue spandex bodysuit. Putting her hair up, she ran to her Brother's room, and took his cherished sword and sheath. He never used it after the death of Buruma, for reasons of his own.

'Hold on Father, brother. I'm coming.'

"DIIEE!!"

Trunks screamed as he let out a devastating blast, turning the advancing soldiers to ash. His well-hidden dark side had returned, and it was back with a whole new agenda. To kill every man who dared to approach him. Some of the opposing side fighters were quite a hassle for him. Many had ganged up on him and got a few hits. But this proved futile, for Trunks was too high on death to notice.

Soldiers piled in front of Trunks waiting to get their strike, while almost easily defeating the east side offence. Noting this, Trunks decided they deserved to die just because of East side's flaws.

"Take this you pieces of SHIT! BLAST ATTACK!"

Many flashes of ki flew towards the soldiers, as if they were bulls eyes. Tearing through their bodies like water to paper, it literally rained blood and bodies.

"Mmm, that was nasty." Trunks said, licking his lips and letting out a maniacal laugh.

"That's ironic, asshole. I didn't find that so funny." A voice from behind stated rather 'matter-of-factly'.

"That is kinda funny, cause neither did I." Said another.

Chuckling lightly, Trunks slowly turned around with his eyes closed, "Well, well. Fresh meat." Opening his eyes, Trunks face fell to disbelief, for a moment. "It's...you."

Goten and Gohan both stared with cold eyes at Trunks. With the moment of disbelief passing, Trunks returned to his cocky, slightly civilized self. With arms crossed in front of his chest, and eyes closed, he began,

"Prince Goten and Gohan of the West. What a pleasure to see you again. Though, you know me. The pleasure would be greater to see you incinerated."

Goten smirked, "Hmph. The same old Trunks. Haven't seen you since you were 12, and your still the same."

"Alright, I've killed enough of East's annoying flies-for-fighters today, so I think I'll be nice. You have two simple options. Surrender now, or die." Gohan simply stated.

Trunks lowered his head, and began to chuckle.

Both getting in fighting stance, Gohan floated a few inches away from Goten, and delivered the last command,

"This the last time I'm going to repeat myself. Surrender, OR-BE-KILLED!"

After more chuckling, Trunks stopped. For a few seconds they stood there in silence, until...

BOOOM!

"What the fu..." was all Goten could hear, until he saw his brother connect with a swift blue blast, which sent him spiraling to the ground below.

Standing side by side, Trunks leaned over to Goten and whispered,

"I'll deal with that bitch later." And released a swift punch to Goten's jaw. Goten countered and the fight between the two began and continued in a mix of attacks, counters, and other moves performed at lightning speed.

On the ground, Gohan looked up, frowning. Not because of Trunks' cheap shot. What worried him the most was the loud explosion from the out skirts of West kingdom.

'Pan's located there. What if she's in trouble, or worst?' Looking up at his brother as he landed a punch in Trunks' stomach.

'Goten will be ok if I leave him. Right? I'll be back. I just need to check on Pan.'

With that, Gohan flew toward the defense area, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Ok, that's it for now. I just wanna say that it's kinda hard to write a whole fighting scene like how I would see it on DBZ. So, there won't be EXTENSIVE fighting scenes. It'll be exactly like how I just wrote it. With that said, there's going to be so much drama in this battle, that the fighting parts will only be a small part of the excitement. OH! BTW: Goku, Vegeta, and all the other ORIGINAL saiya-jins HAVE TAILS! I'm so sorry for not including that plot hole, cause it'll be a big part of the story. Damn, why don't I think! slaps her forehead . And you may be wondering why the king wasn't crowned yet. Don't worry, the reason why I left it for later will be told! Well, that's all for notes.

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Bugg and Goddess of song for reviewing. Any readers, PLEASE R&R!**

**Next chap: West defense is falling! Where's Pan and Raditz? (hehe, I love writing the titles like the Japanese do! Tehe.)**

**Moni T**


	12. Raditz bites the hand that feeds him

**_Hey everybody! Happy New Year! Haven't written in since last year. My computer was down, so I'm using my friends lap top. Ok, so if there's anything different in the story line, just forgive me this one time, cause I'm a little rusty. So here's what I got…_**

**The Saiyajin wars:**

**Radiz bites the hand that feeds him**

'_Where is that idiot? He was supposed to wait for the signal before advancing!' _

Searching was always something that pissed Vegeta off. Especially having to look for someone who, in his mind deliberately disobeyed him. Vegeta was on his way toward the west castle, when he was informed by one of his runners that Nappa left his place at the east castle gates about half an hour after Trunks.

'_What the hell is he thinking?! The castle is open for a direct attack! I swear, when I get to him…' _

Looking far ahead, Vegeta noticed a figure little left of him moving in his direction. As the two started to close the gap between, it was apparent to both King Vegeta and Kakkarotto that the whereabouts of their comrades was the least of their problems.

"HAHAHA! BURN ASSHOLES BURN!"

After his devastating attack, Nappa paused in the sky for a few seconds to marvel at his work. The dust particles cleared the way to a colossal hole where the East kingdom defense soldiers, along with a few of the West kingdom fighters had been. Unknown to them was that the attack was to be stopped by one of their own.

Nappa touched down and made his way toward the east kingdom shield and barrier.

"Pan, I'm counting on you, stay here and wait for Raditz. I'm not too sure where he went but, I need to know the situation. Therefore, defense is in your hands for now. And make sure you keep that mask on, got it?" Bardock explained.

"Grandpa, don't give it a second thought. I've been waiting for this almost all my life. And don't worry, I'll make ya proud. I won't let anything happen, I swear!" Pan blurted excitedly. She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she would finally fight! This would be the happiest moment of her life!

BOOOM!!!

"What the HELL was that!?"

Frantically, Bardock looked out from the defense barriers. After a quick glance, he ran back.

"Pan, don't move. I'm going to check it out. DO NOT MOVE from THIS spot, understand me?"

Pan watched as Bardock ran to confront the intruder.

'_WHAT! NOWAY! I'm going too!'_

"You piece of shit!"

Looking a head, Nappa came face to face with Bardock.

"Well, nice to see you're ok King Bardock, but I think my aim might have been a little off."

"Hmph. Nappa, I'm not even going to give you a second warning. You better leave, NOW!" Getting into his stance, Bardock waited for the reply, though he knew it was a waste of time.

Smirking, Nappa slowly moved toward Bardock.

"I won't give you a second warning either. Better duck…"

Bardock's eyes widened as he went to turn, but it was too late.

'The best moment of my life? Ha, that's a laugh.'

As Pan made her way toward the crater in front of the shield, she would soon realize all too soon how right she was.

'Hey, what's that ass Nappa doing all the way over here? He must have caused that explosion! I wonder what they're saying. Wait, who's that over there?'

Trying to get a closer look to the person in the shadows of the late afternoon sun, Pan was about to move closer when the back up fighters came from the gates of the castle.

"Hey, you! What's the situation? And what the hell are you doing here?" the troop leader commanded.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!" Pan shouted.

Seeing the leader's reaction, she mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, the mask."

"WHAT MASK, SOLDIER!?" the troop leader roughly asked.

FLASH

"…UH...!"

Everything was in slow motion.

Bardock falling to the ground.

Pan screaming.

Raditz walking out of the shadows as the smoke from his palm vanished in the air.

The soldiers as they charged forward.

The world around Pan was crashing slowly.

Especially as Nappa of the West and his accomplice; her uncle and killer of her great Grandfather, Raditz of the East made their way towards her.

-

**Once again, I'm so sorry about the wait. If you are reading this, please drop me a review. I need to know where the story is. Don't worry, if continued there will be a little love sometime in the story.**

**Moni T**


	13. The Exchange of Weakness

The Saiyajin Wars: chapter 13

**Moni T: Wow, I can't even explain how sorry I am. If anyone is still reading this...THANKS! Well, hopefully DBZ/GT still has a lot of fans out there (seems like everyones converted to Inuyasha). Anywho, I have my computer back...so on with the story...What story you say? Well, here's the recap...**

**Pans in trouble with Nappa and Raditz, who just killed Bardock...**

**Vegeta and Kakkarotto are getting ready to rumble...**

**And Trunks and Goten are kicking each others butt...while Gohan travels toward the East!**

**Ok, onward!**

**The S.W: The Exchange of Weakness'**

Yellow. Purple. Navy Blue. Firey orange.

These colors danced in the sky as the sun began to dip behind the hills of the battle field. It seemed like hours passed as the two stared at each other with hate as hot as the setting sun. As their men fought on, the two Kings of the Saiyajin Planet hovered above. Each thinking of ways to murder the other. Like they murdered the Queens.

"...hmm...my my my..." Vegeta began, " Long time no see Kakkarotto."

" Heh, can't really say that its good to see you Vegeta," Kakkarotto replied, "Seems like when I do, something bad happends."

"What are you getting at Kakkarotto? Everyone knows the truth!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to power up, " Everyone knows it was YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY'S FAULT!"

"How dare you pin my OWN WIFE'S death on me! Is that why you chose to go to war? Did you choose this path of total destruction because you think I caused it? Or maybe its because you WANTED your wife dead. The word is that your kingdom NEVER respected her. Maybe you had them killed and was upset because everyone knows it was you who killed her and the rest!" Kakkarotto declared, raising his energy level.

" _DAMN YOU KAKKAROTTO! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL!" _

And for no longer than a minute, the planet shook. All fighting stopped. All fighters watched. Everyone everywhere on the Planet of the Saiyajins froze in place as the Battle of the Kings commenced.

Shockwaves exploded around Pan, Radtiz and Nappa.

Trunks and Goten paused their fight, while wrapped in each others sleeper holds, as they gazed at the large sphere's of air that floated in the sky as the King's punched and kicked each other.

Gohan stopped he's frantic flight toward his daughter to feel the power, chargeing the hairs on his body.

Trying to calm Yuki down, Bura lead him to a pond near by. Which was being disturbed so much, it was making ripples.

This was the first time that all Saiyajins from both sides felt _natural, raw fear_ of both Vegeta and Kakkarotto.

And it made them cringe with nausia.

At that moment, Raditz had contemplated something...'_all this...for three women?' _ And it was at that exact moment, he gazed at his neice, and began to ponder.

_'...hmm...what if...what if...'_

Raditz nudged Nappa. Startled, Nappa jumped out of his trance, "What?"

"Nappa, listen to me very carefully. Do you want to know why this is happening?"

Nappa thought for a while then responded, "...well, I already know. It's cause we killed the Queens, and they think its each other who did it. Right?"

"Wrong. Its not only about that, " Raditz said, " This war is about _weakness_. Its about the fact that Vegeta and Kakkarotto's _weakness_ has been exposed. Which in turn makes _them WEAK_. They are not fit to be Kings of this Planet...We are. That's why this is happening. But more importantly, they STILL have _weakness' _even after the death of their mates..."

"Wait wait wait..." Nappa interrupted, " are you saying that the Queens were their _weakness_?" Raditz nods, annoyed.

"Then, doesn't that mean without their _weakness_, they grow stronger?"

"No. Because like I said before, Vegeta and Kakkarotto still have _weakness_..."

At that point, they both looked at Pan, who was staring and stuttering in shock at what she heard. As the tears fell for the first time in a long time, she looked at them with hatred. " You killed my mom? You killed Grandma and Buruma? You'll NEVER see the light of day after this."

"Aaa, I see. Kakkarotto's _weakness_ is this one here, while Vegeta's is the little princess. So then, what's the plan?" Nappa asked.

"Simple." With a quick flash, Raditz shot Pan with a ki blast through the shoulder, making her faint with shock. "We're going to make a swap of _weakness_. Vegeta's Brat will arrive at the Battle grounds where Vegeta is any minute. She can't fly, so I'll catch up to her before then. You bring this brat to where Trunks is so he can find her. If he is smart, he'll bring her to West Kingdom as a hostage..."

"But thats a BIG if Raditz..."

"If he kills her, that will be just as good. I'll just kill the princess and you can say it was Goten or Gohan. The point is, we're going to dig the hole A LOT deeper. If we play our cards right, this new plan will bring the destruction of Vegeta and Kakkarotto, and of course, the rest. Which will in turn allow us to take over this shit of a planet! HAHAHA, I can taste the victory already!"

"Good plan Raditz, but many thing's are uncertain in this plan. A big uncertainty is that BOTH Princess' will talk. Especially this one." Nappa said, pointing to the injured Pan on the ground.

"Heh. No worries." Raditz walked over to Pan. Looking at her masked face, he lifted his foot and brought it down on her neck. The searing pain jolted Pan out of her sleep as she brought her hands to her now damaged throat. After trying desperately to scream, once again, she fainted.

" Is she dead?" Nappa asked chuckling.

"No, but she'll never speak again. You have to make sure if she makes it to the castle, they won't heal her."

"Don't worry about that. Once Vegeta loses his beloved daughter, he'll want to kill her. Not the other way around"

"Good, but try not to let that happen before I tell you. Now, lets go. It's time to end this feud, for now. Bring her to where Trunks is. I'll go stop that little Bitch from ruining everything."

"What about her though? Won't she spill? She still has hands. She'll write it out." Nappa asked before taking off. "And what about him?" They both looked down at the fallen warrior that was once King of the Planet.

"Well thats where I come in. I'll make sure they treat her like the lowest scum of the Planet. And Bardock? Well, even I can fake like I ever gave a damn about him..." Raditz replied, smirking.

And so, the two parted. One with a princess in tow. One with a king. This was the start of a plan of ALL plans. They would become the next king's of the Saiyajin Planet.

Even if it killed them.

**K, thats all for now. Hope it was long enough. No, you won't have to wiat another 6 or 7 months for the nxt update. It could be as early as tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**Moni T**


	14. The End of Days

**Hey everyone! Happy summer! Just wanted to get chapter's in here before July comes in...so here it is!**

**Note: This will be in two parts. This first chap is just to let everyone know that "the plan" has almost begun...the next chap (which is RIGHT after this one!) is the ten minute countdown to COMPLETE ARMMEGEDDAN!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Saiya-jin Wars**

**Chapter 14: The End of Days**

Firy blue eyes stare.

So hot that the unfortunate who had ever experienced it almost combusted into ash.

But not this person.

Goten might have known he was out matched. Hell, he even knew that he might never see his father and brother again after this fight. But dispite all this knowledge, he wasn't going to cower in fear to his firy stare. He would rather take his chances than to beg for his life...especially to this aqua haired monster.

They were both floating carelessly in the air, Trunks and Goten. And they were entwined in each others sleeper holds, which neither wanted to break. Not because neither wanted to, but because they both knew death was coming for the one who let up.

Nappa flies toward the two young princes to set the plan in motion.

'I'll arrive there in about half an hour. Hopefully Raditz found our bait.' he thinks as he contines toward his destination.

Trees and the land are a blur beneth Raditz as he blasts toward Bura's location. 'It was a good thing I desided to wear this scouter Nappa got me afterall. Looks like its been worked on so its easy to search for west-siders. I'll find that little witch in no time at all. She's been in the same spot for the last fifteen minutes.' Raditz knows in his mind this plan will work.

'But timing is everything'

'Yuki, please...we must go now. I have a bad feeling.' Bura pleaded as her friend struggled to get up from his exhaution. She began to pack all her things to leave while gazing at the close fight between her father and his rival. Not ever worrying about any confrontation with other soldiers, she knew most of the battle field was littered with the dead. And many other opposing soldiers were retreating anyway. But just in case, she chose a secluded spot and lowered her power level as best she could, so no ordinary soldier from the East could detect her. 'I'm glad its only our side which has the upgraded scouters,' she thought while smiling bittersweetly. As she finished up, and climbed on Yuki, she couldn't get over that strange feeling...

KICKS...PUNCHES...PANTING

The fight which continued between Kakkarotto and Vegeta was so fierce and in some ways exciting, soldiers from both sides managed to move themselves around their kings. As if to get some of the adrenalen rush which was flowing rapidly through the Kings veins while they exchanged blows of their own. As they punched and countered, they both kicked with both feet at the same time and pushed off each other. They each took this moment to take their well deserved breaths while staring at each other, still in fighting form, mind you.

"Tell me how it feels, Kakkarotto..." Vegeta panted.

"How what feels?" Kakkarotto gasped back.

"How it feels...TO STARE DEATH IN THE FACE!" Vegeta made a quick appearence in front of Kakkarotto's face, and upper-cut him in the chin. While flipping back, Kakkarotto managed to kick Vegeta in the chin as well. Each fighter V-cut back into each other, and began the fight again. But even though he was in the fight of his life, and dreams, Kakkarotto couldn't help but wonder how his sons and father were fairing...

Gohan could finally see the kingdom, and as he flew closer, he saw that he may have been too late...

**Ok, I know it was a lousy chapter, but this next one will make up for it, so turn the page cause here's...**

**COUNTDOWN TO ARMAGEDDON!**

**BTW: Thank you to all readers and 'specially the reviewers!**


	15. Countdown 2 ARMAGEDDON

**OK, so this chapter is gonna be a bit short too, only cause I wanted it to be kinda unique...So, with that said Here's...**

**Note: Time has passed between this chap and the last...its been about 15 minutes.**

**Before you start, I'd like to give a quote:**

_**"The countdown has begun. Its not a question of whether you'll be involved, but how..."**_

**The Saiya-jin Wars**

**Chapter 15: COUNTDOWN TO ARMAGEDDON**

**10...**

Goten was falling...he was falling asleep, and to sleep now would mean to sleep forever. His body gave and as he fell, he could feel Trunks' slow but painful attacks on his body. Once he was done, Goten was left for dead. So here he was, falling and bleeding to death and the last words he heard until he blacked out was whispering.

Something along the lines of, "...I can't believe I ever called you my friend..."

**9...**

Nappa threw Pan down. He made sure she was visible, so Trunks couldn't miss her. He waited til he caught his breath, then contacted his partner in crime.

"Raditz, Trunks won as you said...yes, I've arrived already...everything's in place...Goten? He's still alive for now...alright, I'm on my way. As soon as your done with her, contact me and we'll make the annoucement together...excellent, carry on." After his conversation, Nappa ran from the site and took flight toward the West where he was assigned. There, he will await Radiz's signal.

**8...**

Past her mask, cranium and brain, Pan's mind was in a state of panic. She awoke when she hit the ground, and realized she could not speak no matter how hard she tried. To make matters worse, she was suffercating on her own blood.

'Oh God please help me...I don't want to die..please god help me...I don't wanna die' was all that went through her head as she lay motionless. But, as if her prayers were answered, she heard footsteps. And they were coming towards her...

**7...**

He walked toward the body, really just because he wanted to use the scouter it had and to search for any hidden healing items. Trunks really wished he wasn't so proud sometimes. Maybe he would've brought some of his own. The scouter looked like it was broken, but he did find healing beans. Looking down at the body while he ate, he realized he didn't recognize its fighting gear. Knelling down, he gazed at the fine fabric, the fire proof gloves, and the extra padded chest armor. 'Extra padding...for what?' Looking closer, he realized the soldier was barely breathing, and eyes...were open!

'Still alive, are we?' But something about the extra padding was bothering Trunks, for some reason. 'Fighters don't usually have extra padding...unless...'

He opened the soldiers chest plate, which in turn revealed the soldiers "extra padding" wasn't padding at all.

'Mystery solved,' Trunks thought. 'But I wonder,' his hands went from her breasts to her mask, and as he solved the real mystery of Pan, all Trunks could do was smirk and say,

"Well, well, well...isn't this a treat..."

**6...**

Bura rode like the wind. Passed all the fighters and bodies. Toward salvation. Toward her father. As she reached into her bag, and took out a bow and arrow, she aimed toward the two fighters.

'Hopefully they will see it and listen to me,' she thought as she took one last look at her targets when..._slash_. Fire cut through Bura like a bullet, right though her lung. She could feel the pain run through her nerves as it made its way to her brain. And once it got there, she opened her mouth for the first time to let out a scream, only to choke on her blood. Bura fell from her horse, and came to a stop...about a couple of yards away from Vegeta.

'I was so close Father, so close.'

**5...**

"heheh...AHAHAHA! You thought you could get away from me, didn't you bitch? Well not me. Not King Raditz. NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM ME!" Raditz yelled. He picked up Bura and blasted back toward East Kingdom. While on his way, Raditz contacted Nappa. The annoucement was going to be made.

**4...**

Gohan walked in disbelief toward his fallen Grandfather. He couldn't get over the shock as he sat down beside him. Many thoughts ran through his head.

'Who would do this?'

'Why not invade the Kingdom?'

'Is Pan safe?'

'Is Goten and Father ok?'

'Who's alive?'

Everything was piling up on Gohan's mind. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. His daughter's and brother's scouter seemed to be out of service so, as he sat, the only thing he could do was try to contact his father...

**3...**

Kakkarotto was getting tired, but enjoying himself for some strange reason. As he and Vegeta took another stare/rest moment, he couldn't help but wonder about everyone. 'No. Don't get distracted. Everyone's fine.' He thought.

"Ready?" he said getting ready for the final moment of victory...

**2...**

Vegeta was getting tired. And not enjoying himself at all. He felt like he should have killed Kakkarotto already. 'It'll be over soon. Just get one moment of weakness and "off with his head"'. He thought.

"Damn right I'm ready, fool. You better be ready to die!"

!1!...

As Trunks sat with Pan, Goten laid unconscience, Gohan sat with Bardock, Bura rode with Raditz and Vegeta and Kakkarotto got ready to attack, they all heard their comrades on their scouters:

_**From Raditz To East Kingdom:**_

_**This is an emergency annoucement to all and anyone who is listening from East K. This maybe a shock to you but we have a report from the Royal Palace. Father has died in battle at the hands of West Kingdom. And Pan is missing from her post! I repeat, King Bardock has died and Pan is missing. Kakkarotto, if you're hearing this...PULL BACK! We're greatly out numbered and we need to get back to East Kingdom to make sure the kingdom is still strong. So Pull ba... **_

_**From Nappa to West Kingdom:**_

_**This is an emergency announcement to...aww fuck ...Vegeta and Trunks and anyone thats alive. We gotta pull back! I got their King! Bardock is history! But I got a report from the palace that the Princess was missing! No one knows where she is! King Vegeta, if you're listen...**_

ZERO: ARMAGEDDON

Time freezes

At this moment, all royal fighters stopped.

At this moment, their faces turned white.

At this moment, they knew this War was not over...

And the end of the Saiya-jin planet was coming.

**Ok, I'll be back with the next chapter in July! Later!**


	16. Spiral to Hell

Hello all! Its Moni here. Back with another update. Now believe it or not, I don't care how many people lose interest in DB/DBZ/DBGT, I will never desert it or my story! So keep reading! Enjoy the chapter.

Saiya-jin Wars: Chapter sixteen 

Spiral to hell

Time began to defrost after the announcement was made. Every warrior on the battlefield stood, laid or knelt where they were, feeling nothing but shocked and confused. There they would stay until they heard from their royal leaders…

After listening to the unclear message on the broken scouter, Trunks sat puzzled beside Pan, completely oblivious to his sister's situation. Staring at the ground as if in a trance, all he could think about was who managed to get to the East kingdom to kill Bardock…and why didn't they destroy the rest of the kingdom?

'_This sounds weird to me…why wasn't East Kingdom infiltrated and conquered?'_

As he sat, Trunks was slowly brought back to reality by the sound of crying. Looking to the left, Trunks watched the tears flowing from Pans face. "Oh, right. Your king is dead, huh? Well, I've got some bad news…and some really bad news," he said, smirking as he moved from sitting to knelling. "Which would you like first? Oh yeah, you can't tell me…you're bleeding to death like you're comrade over there. Well, then. The bad news is without a king, East kingdom is gonna have a real hard time defending our troops again. I mean, once my father's through with Kakkarotto, there won't be another person on this planet to stand in our way." Trunks then moved his hands around Pans injured throat, "and now the worst news…unfortunately for you, you won't live to see the next 60 seconds…"

Feeling Trunks tightening his grip, all Pan could do was stare in her killers eyes, wishing for one last miracle…

"…Don't…plea…please Trunks…"

Turning around, Trunks was a bit surprised to see Goten dragging his body toward him.

".. Don't kill her…don't kill Pan." He begged. Trunks, again startled by yet another surprise, turned back to the face on the ground next to him. Staring in her eyes, he searched his memory from the past, to uncover this mystery. '_Pan. Wasn't that the girl Bura and, and SHE, used to invite over? SHE used to always talk about her to me…' _

Realizing the truth, Trunks removed his hands and sat, contemplating the situation and what he should do with Goten and Pan. After what seemed like a lifetime of staring at nothing, Trunks came to his decision.

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do kiddies. Goten, I'm going to shock everyone here and actually allow you to live. Hopefully, you can make it back to you're kingdom alive. But, I wouldn't get your hopes up." Knelling down, Trunks took a healing bean from a little bag, bit a small piece and stuffed it down Pan's throat. "And as for you, little one. I'm taking you with me. My soldiers are gonna need a little 'pick me up' after they come home from this hell." Laughing, Trunks stood with Pan over his shoulders, and began to elevate. "I'll see you and you're Kingdom of fools in hell Goten. Hahaha!" With that, Trunks flew westward, leaving Goten behind calling out. " TRUNKS! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! TRUNKS!"

As Trunks cleared his and Gotens play area, he decided he needed to get in touch with his father. Flying low and slowly, he grabbed a dead fighters scouter, praying that he could contact the unstable King.

----

Rage. Disgust. Hate. Electricity.

This formula flowed in the air between Kakkarotto and Vegeta. Both wanted answers, but neither wanted to make the first move to get them. After a short period that seemed to last hours, Kakkarotto popped the question…

"Who killed my father?"

"Hmph. I don't know what happened to you're Goddamn father, but you better tell me where my daughter is..NOW"

Moving to fighting stance, Kakarotto tried again, "I'm going to ask you once more, Vegeta. Who killed my father? It couldn't have been a soldier. It had to be one of you're best. Now, TELL ME!"

Vegeta, preparing himself for the fight, replied, "First off, this is a war. And whoever fights in a war better be prepared to die. Second, I don't know who killed that fool, but I do know that if you don't tell me where my fucking daughter is, I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL WITH HIM! NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Vegeta roared.

Vegeta went to attack, only to be stopped by the light buzzing of his scouter. Moving his eyes from Kakarotto to his scouter eye screen, Vegeta decided it was best to answer it in case it was Bura. Gently tapping the speaker button, hoping Kakkarotto would be more interested in his conversation then in attacking him, Vegeta waited to hear his daughter's voice. Only to be disappointed.

"Father, are you there?"

"The hell! Trunks, get the fuck off my scouter you fool. I'm in the middle of getting some answers." He said quietly.

"Father, this is important. Supposedly, East Kingdom's king is dead."

"Tell me something I don't know, you idiot. Like how about telling me where the hell Bura is!"

"…How the hell should I know? She was in the…"

"LOOK! Bura is missing from the castle. East Kingdom has her or something. I want ANSWERS!"

"….We need to regroup. Something's not right here. The person who killed their king should have infiltrated the East, but didn't. Don't worry about Bura. I have something here that will guarantee her safe return. Want to say hi?"

"…Gran…grandpaaa…helpppp"

Turning off his scouter, Vegeta smirked with delight. " Well, looks like we have a little problem here. So what do you want to do, Kakkarotto? My son, I'm sure, is on his way here. And in your condition, you won't be able to take us both on."

Kakkarotto stared in thought at Vegeta. _' He's right. Plus, I could cause Pan's death if I fail. And I must find my sons.'_

"Alright, Vegeta. What do you suggest?" Kakkarotto asked viciously.

"Simple. Walk away. You have my daughter, I have yours. I don't think you'll do anything stupid, and I need to know what this is all about. Can't win a war without any soldiers. And as far as I see it, you have lost. So what do you think?" Vegeta asked.

'_Plus, I need to heal. I don't like the fact that Bura is with them, but if I kill him, they will certainly kill her.'_

Easing out of his position, Kakkarotto reluctantly decided he was right. Pan's life is more important than revenge…for now.

"Alright Vegeta. I'll walk away this one time, for Pan's sake. But the minute I feel like her life is in danger…" turning, Kakkarotto began to take flight sending his last words to Vegeta from the sky. "..I'll send you your daughter…in pieces." With that, he blasted off toward his kingdom, leaving behind a fuming Vegeta.

'_Hmph. This better work out to my liking, or I'll do what I should've done a long time ago…blow this Goddamn planet to hell.'_

Ok, so here's the scoop. I know some things in the story might be confusing, so if anyone needs some questions answered, send them to me and I'll clear it up in my next update. Which will be soon.

Next time on The S.W.:

**The battle may be over but the war…well you know the rest! Everyone goes back to their kingdoms to straighten out everything that's happened. Will Nappa and Raditz keep their cool under pressure? And how long can Pan live under the satanic roof of Vegeta? Plus- Trunks stands up to Vegeta…for Pan's sake?**

**Keep reading and reviewing! **

**P.s.: If you kinda like this story, and like DBZ even more…you'll love a great writer named Lady Bugg's stories! Make sure ya check it out!**

**Laters!**


	17. Dinner With the Enemy

The Saiya-jin Wars Chapter 17: Dinner with the Enemy 

"This was a complete disaster. Worst of all, it was a complete waste of time, money and men. We didn't accomplish anything from this battle. We were supposed to be the rulers of this planet by dusk, and look at us. Beaten and bruised and STILL sharing this planet with those weak bastards."

Dinnertime in the West kingdom was going to be a disappointing one. Though they would never admit it, Vegeta and Trunks agreed with Nappa. True, it was carefully planned out and anticipated, but the battle had turned out bittersweet. The West had indeed "won" in a way, but had lost a lot more than they bargained for.

"It's going to take quite a while for us to rebuild our army. And our next move is so crucial. We may have the upper hand but we'll make it work, Vegeta. WE just need some tim…"

"Any word on my daughter's condition, Nappa?" Vegeta interrupted.

"…No, not that I know of. I sent out a search party and a spy right after our return. They came up with nothing."

"Tsh. What the hell was that fool doing out on the battlefield anyway. She knew the rules. Someone as incompetent as she should realize her place is here, tucked away nicely in her castle looking pretty and being spoiled." Trunks blurted, not yet realizing he was crossing into the danger zone.

Vegeta shifted his eyes toward Trunks. "Hmm. That's true isn't it?" he replied softly.

"Damn right. We can't let her jeopardize our position in this battle. We are so close to complete victory. We need to make our move NOW while their defenses are down and they grieve over their fallen king."

"Hmm, interesting plan. And what of Bura?" Vegeta asked, again very softly.

Trunks turned to Vegeta, then to Nappa across from him. Seeing all eyes on him, he replied with a smirk, "I say forget her. What they do is too good for her. Anyway, I'm sure she would be happy to die for…" Before Trunks could finish what he started, in a flash Vegeta had his throat in a deadly grip while he was draped over the lengthy dinner table.

After about 2 minutes, Vegeta began, "Interesting plan. But let me tell you what I think is going to happen." Vegeta noticed Trunks getting blue and losing consciousness. Punching him square in the nose, the King continued, " listen carefully, cause I'll only say it once. We are going to proceed VERY carefully, because you are right, we can't risk this opportunity. We will wait for Nappa to build us a new army, and continue our assault. Now pay attention, this part is what determines who lives or dies. We don't move a muscle unless Bura is here, tucked in her big bed in her bigger room within her even BIGGER castle. And if for any reason that plan fails, and Bura is either killed or injured in anyway…" Vegeta then lifted Trunks off the table 'til he was nose to nose with him " THEN YOU WILL DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU, NAPPA AND EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET DIES!"

Stepping back, Vegeta backhanded Trunks, sending him flying toward the doors.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind dying for you sister, would you? Now, get your ass down to the cages and bring me that bitch from the East. I would like to give her a proper _welcome back _dinner she won't forget."

"No, no. Allow me my King. I'll go get her. Looks like he might need to recover anyway." Nappa said while rising. He walked past laughing at Trunks, who was still gasping for much needed air on the marble floors.

As Nappa exited, Vegeta began to ponder. Sitting back in his chair, he started to think about the battle, and things that didn't seem to add up. That was basically the reason why he wanted to have a little chat with the brat from the East. _But I must face the reality that she might not want to talk. I could try making her, but that's risky too. I might end up killing her._

Trunks, finally composed, sat back in his seat next to his father. _Hmm, maybe this fool will be of some use after all. They did used to be allies long ago. I could use that._

Turing to face his son, Vegeta asked, "Tell me something, boy. How well can you act?"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The continuous dripping served as an alarm for Pan. It seemed like each drop from her cell faucet echoed in her swollen but in tacked head. She didn't know how long she had been in there or how long she would stay alive for that matter. _Why am I still alive? How long do I have to live anyway? Will Dad and grandpa come get me? When are these people gonna get this over with? _These questions circled her pounding head, as she stood chained to the wall like a dog.

Finally, as if right on queue, footsteps came down the long hall of the torture chambers. As they came to a stop outside her cell, Pan looked up to see a familiar face. _Its you. He's the one who was with Uncle Raditz when Grandpa Bardock…_

"Ahh, so you do remember me, huh? The King has asked that you join us for our victory dinner tonight for yesterday's battle. So I decided I'd come down here personally. By the look on your face, I can tell you know exactly why I would do such a thing just for you…" leaning down, Nappa began to whisper with a smirk, " Now, I know you're probably a very smart girl, so I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you have seen too much as it is. And that if you so much as say a peep about what you saw your Uncle Raditz and I doing yesterday, I will see to it that you are ripped in half…" moving his hand down Pan's belly he added, "…from the bottom to the top. And if you think I won't get away with it, maybe you're not as smart as I thought, HAHAHA.

Jerking her arms out of the chains, Nappa dragged Pan down the halls toward the concubine chambers where she was bathed and clothed for dinner. Wearing a long dark burgundy dress that hung loosely on her body (it looked like she was dressed in a long, thin curtain), with long sleeves and high neck that ended with buttoned cuffs to hide the bruises. Along with her long hair tied in a bun, she looked rather stunning to the soldiers passing by. _God, they got me dressed in damn drapes. I look like a stupid pansy._

Nearing the doors, Nappa calmly reminded Pan of their secret. "Remember, bitch. Right in half." He said in a whisper.

_Tsh. Oh shut the hell up and open the doors, asshole. Your secrets safe…for now._

As Pan stepped in the dining room, she took in everything. Although the Queen had been gone for years, not only the room, but the whole castle had not lost its feminine touch. The room had two guards at the doors, and chefs, waiters and maids lined up on her right. To the left, four huge draped windows with a long table of fruits and vegetables lined up under them. To the middle, was an even longer table on a purple mat which sat on beautiful marble floors. At th head of the table sat the King, the Prince to the lift and two empty seats to the right. _I guess Bulma used to sit at the other end._

"Here she is. The Prince's prize from the battlefield." Nappa said as he pushed Pan toward the table.

"Son Pan, Princess of the East. Welcome back, it's been years. Please have a seat; you'll probably need it. I'd like to start by being honest with you. So, honestly speaking, the chances of you ever seeing the East kingdom again…" pausing to sip his wine, Vegeta continued with a smirk, "are very slim."

_I'm so sorry! I didn't have an internet connection til today! As soon as I got it, I wrote this chapter. For sure I'm going to be finishing this story guys, there's no doubt about that! Please, forgive me and keep reading, k? Later!_

Next Chapter: East kingdom's in shambles! With the King gone, who's the next king? And is Bura getting even worst treatment then poor Pan?


	18. And the crown goes to

**Hey all! DBZ'S not mine! Read on!**

The Saiyan Wars Chapter 18: And the crown goes to… 

The halls of East Kingdom were silent. Only servants occupied the palace, mopping up the left over blood and dead soldiers that didn't make it to their families because of the long wait in the infirmary. Not to say the ones who did make it was in a better position. Many would be disabled physically and mentally for the rest of their lives.

Although the East civilians knew of the loss of the battle, no one knew the shock they would suffer after learning of the King's demise. Not even Kakkarot himself. With the lights off and the shades drawn, he sat in his chambers, thinking about the mistakes made and things he could've done better during combat. _I shouldn't have been so selfish. I wanted to battle Vegeta so badly, I wasn't thinking about everyone else enough. And now Father is dead. And Pan..._ "Damn it" he whispered to himself.

He had spent 2 days sulking before he could get the courage to face what was left of his family. He started to get dressed, as he knew he couldn't be in this state of mind for much longer. He was needed in the Throne room today to discuss the burial service of Bardock and the future of East Kingdom. Passing the servants hard at work and taking a detour, Kakkarot made his way toward the medical wing. Upon entering, he was greeted with bows, hellos and condolences.

"How is he?" Kakkarot said making his way toward the healing tank made by the Queen of W.K. long ago.

"The price is fine. He is healing quite nicely. He sustained injuries to the head, stomach and had some internal injuries, though."

"Was this Vegetas son's doing?"

"Yes, there are some witness' alive who stated they saw them in battle."

"Hm. Thank you." After a moment of staring at his son's battered face, Kakkarot turned toward the door of the ward. "Where is the prisoner? Is she alive?"

"Yes, very much so. Surprisingly, she was partially healed when she arrived here."

Turning his head, Kakkarot looked at the doctor with puzzling eyes, "Healed? By who?"

Picking up a chart, the doctor began to read, " 'DNA analysis complete. Subject known as Bura of West Kingdom.' No report written other than 'she's a hostage to be brought to the throne room' on today's date, and 'could be considered extremely dangerous'. I have inquired as to who it was, but my colleges _say_ they don't know. If you would like your highness, I could have security check?"

"Yes, that would be considerate of you. Thank you doctor" Kakkarot said as he left.

On his way to the meeting, Kakkrot thought about the situation and how strange it was. _ For once, I understand that things are not adding up right. I'll have to ask Gohan after the gathering._

Once the doors to the throne room had opened, the guards formed two lines facing each other, which Kakkarot walked between. He noticed the décor of the throne room had changed to dark purple and blue, making it seem gloomier. The set up of the area is similar to the West kingdom, since the late wives had done it themselves in peaceful times long ago. Two long windows to the left were draped with purple-blue curtains. Floors covered with a large black mat. Kitchen doors to the right with the utensil table for dinnertime, and guards in each corner.

It usually felt so familiar to Kakkarot. But tonight, things were quite odd. And the main oddity was sitting at the end of the table. With her hair pulled back in cascading tight blue curls, she sat up straight and lady-like in her torn and revealing gown from the battle. Eyes closed, nose up, face turned slightly to the left and hands folded in her lap around her pen and paper, to Kakkarot and even the other two of East Kingdoms Prince's, Bura looked so much like her late mother it baffled them to no end. Continuing on toward his usual seat on the right-side end of the table, he was greeted by his eldest son, and then by his brother.

"Finally decided to join us in our defeat, Kakkarot? Really, you _are_ too kind"

"Forgive me. I wasn't ready for this day's ago. But now, lets start the meeting. What's our first issue?"

"Oh, you want our first issue? Okay, well maybe we could start with the number of casualties? Or, what about what we're doing to prepare for the next assault? Oh, I know. Lets talk about what we'll do ABOUT THAT SNOBBISH BITCH OVER THERE? Isn't it damn-well obvious you fool?" Pointing to the empty seat to his left, Radiz continued, "East Kingdom has no King! Which means no decisions can be made, which means we're screwed until the new king is determined."

"And how is that decided? I know I wasn't around long enough to know. How about you Dad? Do you know?" Gohan inquired.

"No. Actually, I never really thought it would ever come to this until maybe much later. Did he leave a note or something?"

"Yeah, maybe grandfather left a will of some sort. Otherwise, its probably determined one of two ways; elective monarchy, where the king is elected by some kind of council. The second is order of succession, where the eldest son…" Gohan paused

"Continue nephew. Don't keep us waiting…" Raditz couldn't help but shine. He knew all along how this meeting would end. His dream of becoming the ruler of the planet was beginning to become reality, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"If order of succession is indeed how Grandfather came to rule, then…Raditz would be the new King." Gohan said, looking at his father sympathetically.

"Is that so? Me? Well, if that's what it is, that's what it is. Tough luck Kakkarot." Chuckling, Raditz moved toward the head of the table and sat down.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Wait a minute, Raditz. Grandfather's kingdom was somewhat without rules and laws. You could say he ruled the kingdom as an anarchist. Who's to say you're allowed change that?"

At that moment, a piece of paper glided its way across Gohans hands. Looking up, they all turned toward Bura placing her pen and paper on the table, and her hands in her lap.

"Hm, looks like the princess has written something to you Gohan." Raditz mocked.

Picking it up, Gohan cut his eye from Bura to the paper and read: " 'On the contrary, your rules say that the 1st King to ever rule sets all the guidelines. Since that was my grandfather, whatever rules your former king enforced is abolished and returns back to my Grandfathers gudelines once more. In short, Bardocks form of ruling dies with him. It is indeed order of sucession, which makes Radtiz the King and whatever he says, goes.'"

Infuriated, Gohan rose from his seat, "You insolent little tramp. How dare you even try to interfier in our affairs."

"Now now nefew. Have a seat. I guess I should have told you. As long as she's alive, she'll be my advisor. She'll tell me everything I need to know about the rules da da da da… whatever. Basically, she's here cause I want her to be."

"Wait a minute. So you are the one who healed and brought her here, Raditz?" Kakkarot asked."

"Correct. I was so hoping to surprse you, Brother." Raditz said with a smirk.

"But why? Why risk the lives of so many? Just so you can have your way with her? I'm sure there are plenty of smart and willing concubines in the palace. Why her, of all people?" Gohan asked, returning to his seat.

"Because. She knows who killed Father."

Alert, Raditz sat up straight. Moving his eyes from Gohan to Kakkarot, and finally to Bura. _That fucking bitch! Did she somehow tell him? But how? And when? She will die for this…_

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Yes. What _do_ you mean, brother?"

Looking at straight ahead, Kakkarot explained, "she must've saw something, cause while I fought Vegeta, I saw her. Then, it seemed like she vanished…"

Oh shit! If he saw her, he must've saw Nappa and maybe even… 

"I thought nothing of it. Didn't really have time to think with Vegeta fighting me."

"Yes, that's right. You didn't think about anything else. And that's probably why Father's not here right now. Enough of this meeting. I require my rest and we can't really decide anything else without your youngest here. Let it be known to the whole planet that the former King of the East will be put to rest in two days time at dawn. At that time, the new king will be announced and will make his first official royal proclamation."

"Which is?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"You'll just _have_ to wait to find out. Now, GET THE HELL OUT! All of you! OUT!"

Getting up, Gohan and Kakkarot started to leave.

"_Dad, there is so much not right about this, it kills me to think he can get away with it. Do you agree?"_

"_Hm. I may be known as the 'dumb one', but I know a scam when I see it. Keep those eyes and ears open, Gohan. Oh, and when Goten wakes, tell him to come straight to see me. And only me, understand?" _

"_Understood." _ They whispered, closing the door behind them.

After the door was shut, Raditz folded his arms and crossed his legs as he slupped in his chair, "Ah, this is, as they say, the life. Don't you agree, wife? Everything's going as planned. Nothing can stop me now. I'll take over this planet, and next? The universe. Its good to be me." He opened his eyes as a blue paper floated on his lap reading: 'if you think you'll get away with this, you're dumber than I thought. Lets say you do get East and West Kingdom with your greatly flawed plan. What makes you think you'll ever get the universe? Even father knows his limits when it comes to Lord Frieza. The only thing you'll accomplish with this blasphemy is our extinction.'

"Humph." Uncrossing his legs and arms; Raditz jumped on the table and slowly walked toward Bura. Knelling down in front of her he stated, "don't you worry, wife. Cause once I get what I want, I'll give Frieza what he deserves and fears..." lowering his head and voice to her ear, he continued, "I'm gonna become a legend."

Hello all! Hope that was okay. Oh! I may have made a little mistake about Pan. If you can't guess what it is, then I won't tell you, lol. (I hate admitting I'm wrong!) Anywho, keep R&R-ing! I think the story's half done. Even though I introduced Frieza, its not gonna have "extensive coverage" on him, cause I think we all know what HE'S like. That's about it. LATER!

**Next Chapter: Nappa's plan…is a dud? What happened to the alliance? And, a little history lesson about how 3 human women made it to the planet of the apes. **

**The Saiyan Wars Chapter 19: _A Breakthrough! Trunks shows compassion!_ **


	19. A Breakthrough! Trunks shows compassion

**Hiya! Here's chapter 19!**

**The Saiyan Wars Chapter 19:**

_**A Breakthrough! Trunks shows compassion!**_

Dinner continued in the West Kingdom. Trying her best to eat slowly, Pan knew dessert would be anything but sweet. _It's almost time for negotiations and I still don't know what I should say to save my ass. Vegeta's gonna kill me for sure if I don't tell him what he wants to hear. But Nappa will kill me if I say anything about him. What do I do?_

Lost in her thoughts, Pan didn't notice everyone had finished. Vegeta's voice broke her daze, "Well, I think its safe to say that I've waited long enough. So, let me tell you exactly how this is gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything I want to know truthfully and briefly with no procrastinations what so ever. Do this, and you'll live a little longer. But, I have let you know I have a 6th sense when it comes to lying. And if I even think your telling lies, Princess, I'll incinerate each of your limbs, until you're nothing but ash on the floor. I just hope you understand the severity of the situation you're in." Vegeta paused, "You DO understand, right?"

Pan silently nodded.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you? DO-YOU-UNDER-STAND?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Vegeta." Pan replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Just then, like a flash of lightning, Vegeta backhanded her so hard she flew off her chair.

"That's King Vegeta to you, tramp. And the next time those eyes roll, they'll be rolling out of your HEAD. This isn't the East, and I'm not your Father. I. Will. Kill you." Returning to his seat, Vegeta waited until Pan sat back down on her chair, and wiped the blood from her lip with a shaking hand.

"Good. Now lets get started. First question: In the past two days, has anyone from the East tried to contact you?"

Trying to keep her voice calm, Pan replied, "No" through clenched teeth.

"Hm. Why? I'm sure your family must be smart enough to think of transmitters or something."

"Mine was destroyed during battle."

"I see. Second question: Is my daughter alive or not?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm here with you, aren't I?" Seconds later, Pan felt a hot jolt of energy hit her arm as Vegeta shot her right below the shoulder.

"AHH!" Pan shouted as she tried desperately to get through the pain, but not showing her weakness at the same time.

"Two thing's: I ask the questions here, not you. And when I ask about my daughter, the best thing to do is give the answer and shut the hell up quickly. Now I'll ask you once more, what the fuck are they doing with my daughter?"

Pan watched Vegeta with wide eyes. _He's insane. I better not screw up anymore. Vegeta is obviously very unbalanced._ "Look, the only thing I know is that East K. is not as hostile as it is here. They won't kill her if they know my life depends on it. Therefore, your best bet is she's alive." Looking at Nappa, Pan had a bit of an idea. "But I can't say I really trust all of my family members with her life."

Vegeta watch Pan with curiosity, " Oh? And why's that?"

"Oh, its probably nothing…but, my uncle Raditz has been acting a bit strangely. Especially before the war." Looking at Nappa, Pan continued, "And now that East has no known ruler, I'm sure he had something to do with it."

"Bull shit, Vegeta. Is she trying to say that one of their own killed their King? She must be lying…" Nappa began.

Vegeta rose from his chair and walked toward the window, "Bull shit? Maybe. The truth? Possible as well. I need to think about this. Get the fuck out. Put that girl in a locked room. I'm going to question her further later."

"Question her? Vegeta, she's a Goddamn liar! Put her out of her misery now. Just looking at her makes me wanna…" As Nappa went to grab Pan, a hand pulled her back. Before she knew it, Trunks was in front of her, pointing two raised fingers resonating in Ki.

"Back…the hell off, Nappa." Trunks warned.

Looking from Vegeta to Trunks, Nappa stepped back, and walked toward the doors,

"Fine. Listen to the little bitch if you wanna. I've got better things to do." Nappa said as he slammed the doors.

_Yes! Thanks Nappa. I couldn't have wished for a better performance. Hopefully these two fools will at least have an idea about who Raditz is conspiring with. _Pan could barely hide her smile at the thought that maybe she could use Vegeta and Trunks to expose her Uncle and Nappa for who they really were. But it seemed it fall on deaf ears.

"Take her to 61 and bring me her key. I don't want that fool messing with her till I'm finished my questions."

"Yes, Father." Without another word, Trunks guided Pan toward the doors.

_Damn it! These two are such idiots! _Pan thought sadly as she walked.

"Oh, and Trunks, one more thing…"

"Yes Father?"

"…From now on, don't tell Nappa anything I talk to you about. Not one thing. And keep an eye on him and the girl as well."

_YES! YES! Thank you Vegeta! _Pan thought happily.

"Father?" Trunks asked puzzled.

"Never mind, just do as I say."

"Yes, Father" Trunks replied as they exited the room.

_**One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.**_

It felt like an eternity as Pan followed Trunks along the hallway.

Jeeze. He's changed so much. I haven't seen him in so long. And when I do see him, he's about to kill me. So why do I still remember the good times so clearly? I wonder if he'll talk to me…

"_Ahem_. So Trunks. I was actually wondering. Do you remember me?"

_Stupid question, Pan._

After a long pause, Pan thought the conversation was going to begin and end with her shaking voice, but it was not the case.

"I remember you used to talk a lot. I guess that hasn't changed."

"Haha, so funny. I see that hasn't changed about you either."

After arriving at her room, Pan was a bit relieved Trunks had talked to her like old times. Walking in to her room, Pan tried once more at a conversation, "So, I guess we agree that we both have some changes, huh? Hopefully we can be friends again, right?"

Hearing this, Trunks began to laugh.

"Right. But there's one problem about that, I'm afraid." Trunks said between giggles.

"Really, what?" Pan asked smiling.

Stopping his forced laughter, Trunks walked toward Pan till they were oddly face to face, and replied with an icy grin,

"It might be a pain in the ass to be friends with a serial killer. Especially, a serial killer who might become YOUR killer in the near future. So, I'll have to decline I'm afraid."

And with that, Trunks shoved Pan on the floor of her room and slammed the door, locking it right into place.

"YOU JERK!" Pan screamed as she got up. Thinking he was gone, she cradled her shot arm while sitting on her new bed.

"They lied, you know." Pans eyes shot up to the door's little sliding window.

"Who? About what?"

"About our moms. They told us that Mother, and East K.'s Queens were brought here by my Father, your Father and Gotens Father. That's not true at all. They came here on behalf of Earths resistance. And that resistance was formed only after Saiyan's were ordered by Frieza to kill and sell off the planet. So, basically, we were the product of pure, twisted REVENGE…"

"Revenge? But how can that be…Trunks? TRUNKS!" Pan shouted. Realizing she was alone, thoughts began to circle her head.

_Revenge? How could that be? How does he know? Is he telling the truth? And most importantly, who's this Frieza guy, and what kind of hold does he have on the Saiyan race?_

**Hey all. Okay, that's the new chapter. Sorry about being late. Next ones in 2 weeks, k? Keep reading!**

Saiyan wars chapter 20: **The hand that rocks the Universe**


	20. The Hand That Rocks The Universe

Horray! Next Chapter! 

**-**

**-  
The Saiyan Wars by: Moni T**

**-**

**  
Chapter 20:**

**-**

**-**

**The Hand That Rocks The Universe**

_**-  
**_

_**How something so void and cold could be so beautiful was surprising to him. **_

_**To him, everything about the Universe seemed to compliment each other so profoundly. The planets with their moons. The moons with the stars. The stars with the bottomless black pool of space. All of this seemed to marvel him to no end. And it should, because in his mind out of all the countless stars, solar systems and planets, there are countless aliens. Some who oppose, and some who aim to please. And out of every one of them, he was the most feared and powerful being to ever grace this beautiful universe. And what makes him more fearful is that he acknowledges his power, and can use it to either make you one of his own…or break you into a thousand pieces.**_

_**This is what kept Prince Frieza at the top. The fact that his empire had branched out to so many well-known planets and species gave him the upper hand with his addiction to power. It wasn't like he had to prove himself or anything, but he did need to keep HIS universe and all who live there in check. So, every now and then Freiza would visit his best and most devoted "puppets" and give them the opportunity to raid and sell off a planet to one of his father's allies. This was to keep the fear in everyone's blood. Because the best and easiest way to keep his reputation in tact was word of mouth…no one ever asked questions anyway.**_

**_That was until he crossed paths with a little planet in habited by a species known as Saiyans. They're a strange bunch of people. A species slaved to their pride and quest for power. Though their loyalty is questionable, in Freiza's mind they are his favorite. Only because they share the same addiction. Of his whole life, Freiza could only remember one time where he had a problem with the Saiyans and another planet called Earth._**

_**But that was quickly dealt with.**_

"Mr. Zarbon, what is the ETA for our destination?"

Turning to the monitor, the green haired metro-sexual alien known as Zarbon replied with a smirk, "ETA 78 hours and counting, my Prince."

"Excellent. Mr. Dodoria, send our good friend Vegeta a message. Let him know I will be arriving in four days, and to have the palace ready for my arrival." Freiza commanded politely.

"But Sire, ETA is three days. Do you mean to tell him we will arrive later than that?"

"Yes, Mr. Dodoria. It's called the element of surprise. I had told our little Prince to do something for me before I left the last time. Therefore this will allow me to see how well he listened, if at all."

"I see. I will send the message at once." Turning to leave, Dodoria was halted once again.

"By the way Mr. Dodoria. Do not question my orders. Not only is it rude…it could get you killed."

"Ye…yes, Sir." Dodoria gulped as he turned to leave once more.

"Sir, pardon my forwardness, but it confuses me why you allow the Saiyans such… freedom. I know you fear nothing, but are you not thoughtful of the possibility of Vegeta and his kind trying to disobey you again?" Zarbon asked, half expecting to be shot in the face for his questioning.

"Oh dear Zarbon, I worry of no such things. The last time the Saiyans tried to test me turned out to be a massacre, which I quite enjoyed. Vegeta may be a monkey, but his brain is large enough to know when a few of his people extend a challenge that they can't back up, they all must suffer. For that is how you keep species like the Saiyans in line." Climbing out of his hovercraft, Frieza walked to the large glass window of his oval shaped ship.

"Its funny you should bring that question up, Zarbon. Because this visit to the Saiyan planet isn't just to collect earnings and data. This is more like a field trip if anything. I want to know everything about what's been happening between the time I was last there 'til now. Because to tell you the truth, Mr. Zarbon, I do hope that if the Saiyans are planning another resistance, they give it all they've got…and hope that they don't allow female Earthlings to lead them into another genocide."

"Female earthlings? I don't understand..."

"Never mind, Mr. Zarbon. That's something between my little longhaired Saiyan birdie and me. Now, please assist Mr. Dodoria with the message, if you please."

"Yes sir." Zarbon saluted as he exited the deck.

_Little Saiyan Birdie? Female Earthlings? Freiza must have an informer. That explains how he knew of the resistance days before it happen all those year ago. Maybe this trip isn't even about Vegeta at all! Hm. Well, this should prove very interesting indeed._ Zarbon thought as he made his way to the communications room.

-

V V V V V V V V V V V V

-

"Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Goten! You're awake, thank God!" Replied Kakkarrot. He had requested that Gohan bring his youngest son to him before Raditz and news about Bura's capture reached him. Now, as he walked the dark roads of one of East K.'s towns, he was finally able to speak to Goten without the constant worry of a certain eavesdropper.

"I was worried your brother would slip up and tell you everything that's happened before I got to you…"

"Well, actually, he did. I know everything. I just can't understand one thing about all this. Well, a lot more than one thing. But I just can't understand how an asshole like Raditz can take the throne so easily. Dad, he's just one person, and I'm sure he had something to do with Grandpa's death. And it's not just me, everyone's been talking about it, I heard. Why don't we just drop him? No one will miss him…"

"Forget it, Goten. I'm not going to be responsible for any other death in this family. Even if he has something to do with you Grandfather, he would be better suited as the leader of E.K…"

"What? Why? Is it cause you're scared to go against you're Father and Brother's expectations? Or is it cause you're too busy living in the past to worry about the fact that you're granddaughter is with the enemy, your son is so insane with stress he's considering going to get her BY HIMSELF, and YOUR people are distraught about the death of a great King and the birth of a lousy one? For heavens sake, why don't you be a Father, Ruler, and a man! Kick Raditz' ass to the gallows, be a King for these people and turn this shit hole back to the beautiful Planet Vegeta it once was!"

There was just silence now. Kakkarot took the time to absorb everything that was said. Sitting down on a rock on the side of the dirt path, he sat in a "thinking" position and sighed.

"Look. To tell you the truth Goten, I don't even want to be King. I just want these people to be free to do as they please, without having to worry about death coming for them because of me and Vegeta's recklessness. I want to be their protector, if anything. Not their ruler."

Taking a seat beside his father, Goten mimicked his father's seating position, "Then maybe once this is all over, East and West can make a compromise that allows Vegeta to be Ruler, but under the guidance and protection of us. Then thing's can go back to the way it used to be…"

"Tsk, if only that were possible, Goten."

Both men turned to see Gohan walking towards them. "Too many people out there are keeping us from resolving our problems peacefully. I have some ironic news for you both. East K. got a message from West. Vegeta wants to meet on neutral terms."

"What for?" Goten asked, puzzled.

"Dunno. All he said was we need to contact him ASAP. Once we agree to the terms, he'll inform us of the situation."

"Right. So, its another round he wants, huh? Well if it's a fight he wants…"

"No. This isn't about that," Kakkarot said while climbing off his seat. "Lets get back and get some sleep. I'm going to contact Vegeta first thing tomorrow."

"You know something we don't, dad?" Gohan asked as he watched his Father rise to the air.

"I just got the feeling that my wish for peace on the planet just got shot to hell."

-

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**-**

**- **

Hey. Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Two weeks my ass!" lol. I'm so very sorry. Work's a killer. Hope you enjoyed it. Won't take that long next time. Later!

**  
Next chapter**: **_Fool Proof Deception_**


	21. Pan's Rabbit Foot

**Hey this ****is ****moni**** back from the dead! Hope you enjoy!**

_**The Saiyan Wars**_

_Pan's Rabbit Foot _

"...One hundred –two. One hundred-three. One hundred-four..."

'_Holy hell, how long am I gonna be in this crappy room. I must've counted these ceiling tiles a million times already!'_

Son Pan had been in the clutches of the West Kingdom for 2 days. Since the awful dinner hour she spent with Vegeta, Trunks and Nappa, she hadn't seen the outside of the musty room they had locked her in. The events on the outside were unclear to her, but she was sure something was going down...she just didn't know what and why.

The burn from the shot Vegeta sent her healed nicely without scarring. And other than slight dehydration, she was healthy.

_'And I'm ready to get the hell outta here.'_ She thought as she paced back and forth.

"And I think I know just what to do..." Walking over to the virtually unbreakable door with the small sliding opening, Pan took a deep breath and...

"HEEELLP MEE!!I'M DYING HERE! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP MEE!!" Pan shouted with all her might through the tiny window. Waiting until she heard footsteps, she hid in the corner beside the door frame. Hoping the guards were as dumb as she thought they were, she pressed against the wall in the shadows. The first guard was big as he launched himself through the door in a hurry, causing the door to fly toward Pan. Countering, Pan kicked the door with all her might, sending the door slamming into the second guard instantly knocking him out. As guard number one turned to watch his partner go down, Pan sent a blow right to his abdomen, making him blackout.

"Sorry guys, but the time for suddleties is over." Taking off toward the stairs, Pan used every shadowed corner to make her way to the main floor and to freedom.

'_But watch way is freedom? This place is like a maze! I've gotta get my hands on a scouter or I'll be caught for sure.'_

Opening every door she passed, she spent an hour searching for ANYTHING other than creepy rooms and lengthy corridors.

"What the hell is this place? Am I in some kind of labyrinth or something?" Pan wondered aloud.

"Well, I guess we can't all be happy now can we?"

Startled, Pan jumped in fighting position facing the mystery voice.

Unfazed, Trunks walked toward the other side of the hall and faced Pan with his arms crossed.

"Look, I've been locked up long enough, ok? Please just let me go or put me to work or whatever. Anything other than keeping me in that room."

"Hm. Well that's an interesting request. Or is it the fact that a prisoner like you thinks they can actually MAKE requests that is interesting?" Trunks replied with his trademark smirk.

"I don't care what you say; I'll fight you before I let you cage me any longer. I swear to God Trunks, if you let me go free, I'll make things between our kingdoms better! You'll see..."

"Really? I wonder how a stupid thing like that got in your head. What makes you think that's even possible...or wanted?" Trunks chuckled in amusement.

"Not wanted? You don't want peace? So what the hell is West K's agenda? Why do you keep fighting us like this?"

"Why? Simple." Trunks began to slowly make his way toward Pan as he spoke, "We continue to fight because you continue to oppose. And, apparently your dirt bag family caused our Queen to die and when they realized what they did, they ran like the cowards they are."

"And just how did we cause her death? Did you forget my mother and grandmother were killed too? Why the hell would we cause our own mothers and wives to be killed, huh Trunks? Think about it for one second."

Stopping right in front of Pan, Trunks leaned in until his breath touched her ear when he whispered, "I have thought very hard about it. And that's why I said 'apparently'. I don't believe a Goddamn thing Nappa says. Never did and I never will."

Forgetting her uncomfortable situation, Pan's eyes widened. "Are you telling me Nappa was the one who told you what happened that day? No wonder everything's all messed up! Your dad has been listening to the wrong person."

"Why? You know something I don't? You WERE there, were you not? Why does it feel like you know even less than I do?" Trunks inquired suspiciously.

Moving away from him, Pan placed her hands on the window sill as she stared out of the window. "That's because I don't. I shouldn't even be telling you this but, I can't remember a single thing from that day. All I remember is playing with your sister in the rose garden. Then hearing...screaming and...And everything went straight to hell. I don't remember anything after that." Pan felt her eyes well for the first time for a long time. _'Yeah right, like I'd ever give him the satisfaction.'_ She thought as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Well, that sucks. I was on my way to get you on Vegeta's command but he cancelled. He was gonna ask you what you knew about that day." Once again, Trunks made his way over to Pan until he was close enough to whisper, "he thinks everything that's happened so far is a bit too fishy for his liking."

Turning to face Trunks, Pan replied, "I don't know anything, just like I said. But what I'd like to know is why YOU'RE telling me this. And why it took so long for your father to realize everything was too 'fishy'. And if you knew something wasn't right, why didn't you do something about it? Your father probably would've listened to a parrot if it claimed it knew what went on that day."

"Well, first of all, I don't give a damn about what happened. Telling Vegeta or even telling you my thoughts right now isn't gonna bring Her back, so what's the point? If the purpose of my existence is to bring death, then putting all my energy in a lost cause doesn't really help my purpose. As for why Vegeta is so slow...well that's something you'll have to ask him yourself. Now, I've had enough chit chat for one day. Hall your ass back to your cell now."

"I told you, I'm not going back there. I dunno what's going on here, but I intend to get the full story. Com'mon Trunks, I know under that serious demeanour, there's a guy who wants to know who killed his mother as much as I want to know who killed mine. Please," slowly Pan out stretched her hand to the man before her, "help me."

As still as a statue, Trunks stared at her hand for a good minute. Then, as if for the first time, Trunks' face softened as he reached for Pan.

'I can't believe it! He's actually gonna help me! This is awso...'

Then, before Pan could finish her thought, Trunks grabbed her wrist and in one sharp motion, whipped her arm behind her back and slammed her face into the wall.

"Ow! Goddamn you Trunks!" Pan squealed in pain, surprise and disappointment.

"He he hahahaha! What, did I fool you? Com'mon, do you really think I'm gonna help someone who happens to be a part of the number one enemy of my Kingdom? You stupid eastern bitch, I otta break your neck for being such an idiot." Pulling Pan from the wall, Trunks dragged her toward the floor which her room occupied.

'No, I won't allow him to ruin this chance for me. Hopefully this works...'

Bowing her head, Pan began to sob so loud, it echoed throughout the halls.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU TRICKED ME! What did I ever do to you, you big meanie?! All I ever wanted to do was to be your wife! Maybe even have a few babies. IS THAT SO WRONG??"

Looking back and forth rather sheepishly at the guards and maids passing by, Trunks pushed Pan into a deserted room.

"You little bitch. I'm gonna rip that tongue right out of your mouth."

Loosening one hand, Trunks locked the door.

'_NOW!'_ As fast as she could move, Pan unwound her arm from Trunks' grip and as hard as she could, smashed her knee right in his stomach and brought her elbow down on his back. Totally winded, Trunks lay in a fetal position holding his stomach as Pan towered over him.

"You...little...-cough cough-...I'm gonna..."

"Save it, asshole. I'm not gonna allow you or your stupid Father to come between me and the truth. Have a nice hang over!" Pan pulled her foot back and kicked Trunks right into unconsciousness. Looking around, Pan realized she was in a storage room surrounded by what looked like old training vests and spandex suits.

_'How __unbelievably__ lucky!'_

Pan quickly changed into one of the training outfits. Realising her long hair wouldn't do, she found a rusty pair of scissors and cut her locks in a boyish way. Putting the hair in her discarded clothes, Pan opened the door making sure that no one saw her. She then closed the door, locking it into place, smashed the locking mechanism and took off down the hall.

'_That should slow him down. __He's__ gonna be one pissed off Saiyan when he wakes up. I better not be around when that happens.'_

Sprinting from one place to another, Pan made a sharp turn right into her worst nightmare.

Looking down at Pan, Nappa wore an inquisitive look on his face.

"What're you doing here?"

"I...I...I'm..." Pan stuttered thinking she was caught for sure.

"Shouldn't you be in Training?"

"I'm...in training...I've actually l-lost my way..."

"Tsh. Listen, you idiot. Get your ass downstairs and outside. If you need someone to draw you a damn map, ask one of the guards for help. And throw that shit out while you're at it." Nappa said as he turned and made his way down the hall.

'_I know I've seen that guy before. Better keep an eye on him.'_

Waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard, Pan began to contemplate how she could be so lucky in such a seemingly hopeless situation.

_'Wait a sec, Nappa just gave me a great idea! Maybe training isn't such a bad idea. Not only do I have a place to hide out for a while, but I can get some info from the trainee's at the same time. Besides, I have no idea __how to get around__ this place and sprinting back and forth is too suspicious. Well, training grounds, here I come!'_

Running down the hall toward the stairs, Pan disposed of her hair and old clothes and made her way to training. Little did she know her luck was about to be shot to hell...

**Hello all! Words can't express how sorry I am ****for the laaate update. However, I have a new laptop and connection, so updating shouldn't be too hard. I'm also editing my story because looking through it ****now,**** I can see a few BIG mistakes.**

**Well that's all for now!**


End file.
